1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to conducting competitive racing events and more particularly to conducting races for street cars that includes a handicap system that equalizes driver skill and car performance, rules that promote safety, and penalties for exceeding handicap determined speeds or unsafe driving and unsportsmanlike conduct.
2. Prior Art
Man has an inherent need to complete. As civilization has advanced the forms of competition have become more sophisticated to include more than individual verses individual or individual and animal combinations. Newly invented machines are quickly added to the mix. Today, vehicle competition is a billion dollar plus business with the competition formats varying from tractor-pulls to NASCAR stock car racing and CART custom-built cars racing at speeds that exceed 200 mph.
One race format or method of conducting racing events is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,941. In this format, the contest comprises individual sprint races having respective sets of lanes. Individual competitors are assigned predetermined speed rankings. Based on these speed rankings, competitors then are assigned to particular sprints and particular lanes in that sprint. For example, if there are four competitors and two lanes, the fastest competitor is assigned to sprint 1, lane 1, the second fastest to lane 1, sprint 2, the third fastest to sprint 1, lane 2, and the slowest to sprint 2, lane 2. The winner of a sprint, for example the first sprint where the fastest competitor races the third fastest competitor, is the first to finish. The overall winner of the competition is the competitor with the fastest time.
A further method of conducting a race is set out in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,548. In this format qualifying trials are used to determine race starting positions and gain an award of qualifying credits Q which may be points or a credit of time in seconds. The award of Q credits is limited to top qualifiers. Based on the qualifying times, the racers then are arranged in reverse order, and the race begins. For the race, the top qualifiers are additionally assigned passing credits P to promote the faster racers passing the slower ones. The first racer to cross the finish line is the traditional winner. To determine the overall winner, individual finishing times are adjusted for earned credits.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,721 sets out a still further method of conducting a race using computer generated images of venues and contestants. Based on imputed past and current data, the contestants race on a display. Viewers can increase or decrease the value of certain factors comprising the imputed data, such as wind velocity and direction. If correctly judged, these weighing changes can influence the outcome of the race.
A race format, particularly adapted nonprofessional driven street cars racing on local tracks, includes pre-race safety checks to insure that each car is in sound mechanical condition. Once the entrants have assembled at the track on the day of the race, the entrants are grouped based on the respective performance potential of their cars. In general terms, the cars are classified as sports or touring. Then, these classifications are further divided into large and small based on engine displacement. After the entrants have been briefed on driving and course rules and procedures, the drivers make practice runs to familiarize themselves with the race course.
Next, each entrant drives 10 to 15 qualifying laps with the time of each lap recorded. Based on the difference between the lowest recorded lap time by the slowest car in a group and the lowest lap time of the faster remaining cars in the group, Performance Parity Times (PPT""s) are calculated for all the cars. Performance Parity Times are individual handicaps that provide respective equalization between the slowest and the progressively faster cars.
The entrants of a group then are assembled in the pit of the track in their respective ascending PPT order so that the slowest car (PPT=0) is first in line and the fastest car is last in line. The cars then are released to race based on their respective PPT""s. For example, if the next slowest car has a PPT equal to 20 seconds, this second slowest car is released 20 seconds after the slowest car starts. During the race, all passing is limited to designated straightaway sections of the course. Additionally, at least one pit stop typically is required during the race. A portion of the PPT""s can be used to implement respective pit stop holding times. Lastly, entrants are penalized for unsafe driving and unsportsmanlike conduct or having a lap time less than their respective Break-Out Times (BOT). BOT is the fastest respective qualifying lap time minus 2.0 seconds, for example. The BOT penalty inhibits faster cars qualifying at a reduced speed to gain a PPT starting or pit stop advantage. Racing continues until the first entrant completes the required number of laps comprising the race. The remaining entrants then continue to race to establish their finishing order.
The racing format of this invention provides a number of advantages over racing formats now known or in use.
A first advantage of this inventive racing format is that an average driver with a street car is allowed to enjoy the excitement of automotive racing without incurring an unreasonable risk to damage or injury. There are numerous safety requirements. Each car must pass a pre-race mechanical safety check. Practice laps allow individual drivers to become familiar with physical constraints of the race course and the effects from unusual environmental conditions. Zones to pass other entrants during the race are limited to straightaway sections of the race course. Assessment of penalties for unsafe driving or unsportsmanlike conduct inhibits recklessness. The Break-Out Penalty places a check on excessive speeds. Because safety is built into the race format, no special car or driver safety equipment is required other than a helmet.
The enjoyment and thrill experienced by an entrant also may be enjoyed by a passenger. Passenger participation will depend on driver experience and passenger experience. This option is available to sponsors of a particular event.
Further, the format may be adapted to team racing where a team comprises two or more drivers, typically more than one car, or any number of car-driver combinations. Team racing also can be limited to teams driving one particular car model, for example Corvettes.
A still further advantage is that any driver can be a winner regardless of the car potential performance. Use of Performance Parity Times allows all cars to compete regardless of performance potential. The Break-Out Time penalty then insures that the PPT handicaps work by preventing sandbagging by drivers in faster cars. A premium is placed on driver skill.
Another advantage is that the basic race format may be offered as a Sprint, 15 laps or approximately 30 minutes driving time depending on the length of the race course. Alternately, the race may be offered in an Enduro format lasting a minimum of four hours. This Enduro format typically is divided into one-half hour segments and is particularly well suited for team racing discussed above.